Team Natsu's Revival
by I.-.-.I Kuroyagi I.-.-.I
Summary: The winds of war blow again over Fairy Tail. Its members, being the new generation, cannot fend the oncoming storm alone with the Master; so they accept the help of a renegade and former member of the guild. The Fallen Saint. 4th of 7 promised stories.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters; they belong to the one and only Hiro Mashima.**

**I do own the idea for the fic though.**

* * *

><p><strong>Team Natsu's Revival<strong>

_(A I.-.-.I Kuroyagi I.-.-.I original fan-fiction story.)_

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

* * *

><p>Previously on Fairy Tail's second timeline:<p>

Natsu, having gathered an army of wizards and dragon-slayers from around the continent, orchestrated an attack on Era; the capital city of the Magic World known as Earthland and freed Jellal Fernandez after being added to the lines of the Ten Wizard Saints, to fight against a menace seeking to destroy everything he holds dear. Fighting his previous allies, friends and the one he loves while at it and gaining the title of Ignifer and Wizard Fiend, Natsu came triumphant from the last battle and saved the world with his co-conspirers; losing the trust of all of those that knew him, his love one and his daughter in the process…

Though, he didn't disappear from their lives forever as they had wished. He remained hidden from the world, wandering for years until his mind told him to go back to his town and try to mend things with his friends.

Ten years passed after the great battle before he took enough courage to confront his friends and tell them the truth, but he stopped dry at the outskirts of Magnolia; not daring to enter as the guilt was still too heavy for him to do it. But luck was on his side, he spotted a small group of kids coming out of the town at that moment… and one of them had a color of hair that he couldn't mistake anywhere.

It was his daughter; Nova Scarlet.

He decided that, to atone for his sins, he would help his daughter in whatever way he could; assisting her on missions, sometimes giving her advices to troubles she found and listening to her when she needed someone to voice out what she couldn't tell her mother. Being discovered after a few months later by the guild master, Gildartz Clive, whom, understanding Natsu's situation, let him continue seeing his daughter without conditions or anything but the threat of a painful death if the girl was harmed in any way.

With clear way for him, Natsu became the father figure she longed for, not understanding that his actions were being misinterpreted by the young knight. Since her mother and friends didn't let her know a single thing about the one that together with her mother gave birth to her, she sought for answer for people outside and she found him, and his comprehension. The misinterpretation was a thing that he noticed when she was eighteen years old; the previous year, he assisted the guild while they were under attack and helped her and her friends from getting killed by enemies too strong for them. She expressed her feeling of him not letting her being alone inside the guild, thinking that the others didn't understand her, and he refused her, remembering the guilt that prevented him from stepping into Magnolia years ago; and pushing him to go and seeking answers to the place where he was raised.

He found the fire dragon there, much to his surprise, and a young dark-haired boy with blue eyes that the old dragon was now training to make him the new fire dragon-slayer. Interested in the boy and wanting to spend some time with the one he looked out for so many years, Natsu spent the year with them, learning of his father disappearance years ago and hearing that he was about to leave again. Entrusting the young boy, named Kaki, to the senior dragon-slayer so he wouldn't be concerned by his well-being and to not do the same thing he did to Natsu decades before.

Returning to the guild –since he thought that a guild was a much better place for the boy to be- he took courage and entered the town, previously dispatching a letter to the guild master to force himself into doing it, confronting his old friends and his daughter after his absence –of almost two decades for them and one year to her-.

He managed to get Kaki into the guild and later reveal the truth to his daughter at the same time he made a truce with his wife.

Months passed after that and Natsu found himself training the young dragon-slayer and talking with his daughter with liberty, teaching the boy some new moves and taking the opportunity to give something to the girl.

His scarf, an object that meant a lot to him, was given to her as a sign of affection.

And then she parted with Kaki and two guild mates –Mary Fullbuster, daughter of Gray and Lucy Fullbuster, and Relio Conell, son of Alzack and Bizca Conell- to an S-class mission at the other side of the country, the objective being discovering and stopping the strange occurrences in it.

They found in there more than what they could have expected, Wizard Fiends, Fallen Saints and some truths about the past of Nova's father that made her trust in him weaken and being shattered if not being for the presence of Kaki. Whom not only did he reassured her but confessed his feelings for her and make a promise to her that continued to fill the gap that had been empty for so long.

After the mission, in which Natsu made an apparition in order to save the kids from the Wizard Fiend that was at the island, the dragon-slayer was forgiven by the guild and his old friends; all of them now willing to see him again and try to give him time for him to explain the events that leaded to the attack on Era, all of them grateful for his opportune appearance during a fight that could have taken their children's lives.

* * *

><p>Now… coming to the present day, three months later, it happened again as at the time he rescued his daughter for the last time before disappearing for a year.<p>

The legends of Fairy Tail left to do their jobs and the guild was once again under attack by the dark guilds that despised them so much, several dark guilds lead by one of the members from the newly formed Ixtab Alliance, seeking to complete what the previous alliance couldn't do.

Destroy the Magic Council and those protecting it, being in between those, Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Quatro Cerberus, Sabertooth and many others legal guilds.

And since it was considered the largest threat on the enemies' side, the decided to take out Fairy Tail first and get rid of the Fairies while they were at their weakest.

Though, what they didn't count on was, Crime Sorciere, -the guild that Jellal founded after being freed by Natsu decades ago to end with the dark guilds around Fiore and the other countries- finding out about their plans and alert someone whom they didn't expect to fight when going to Magnolia.

It was someone whom they considered their allied, a legend and an iconic figure to those thinking in destroying the force of order in the magic world.

The one called Ignifer –the fire bearer-, the Fallen Saint, one of the Wizard Fiends and the first to successfully execute an attack on the main base of the Council at Era; there's no doubt of whom we're talking here, it was Natsu Dragneel.

"I see." The cloaked man said as he stood up from his position against the tree, walking calmly to stand face to face with the messenger; who happened to be no other than the guild master of Crime Sorciere and the two woman that founded the guild with him.

Jellal quirked an eyebrow at the passiveness of the previously known Salamander, his face remaining serious as he waited for him to say something else to him before leaving to alert whoever else that could be of help and the other targets of the new alliance.

"Did you warn… Erza and the others?" He said with a deep voice, his eyes staring at Jellal's with intensity; the azure-haired man nodded, turning midway to let him see the lacrima orb that Ultear was holding on her left hand.

"We warned every single member of Fairy Tail and told them to get back immediately," The black-haired woman said with a nod as the orb on her hand showed images from the others on their way back to the guild, to later show that the guild was also preparing itself for the conflict. "All of them responded, and all of them asked us to let you know too."

"What?" Just when he was about to ask why did they come to tell him when everyone else was on their way, he told him that his old friends asked him to give him the heads up about the matter. Ultear shook her head in disapproval, Meredy chuckled quietly amused and Jellal frowned at the question; not getting how the man in front of him managed to release him two decades ago.

"They are coming back but not in time! The guild will be half-destroyed for the time they arrive, so they want you to help in any way you can!" Jellal voiced out with contained frustration, earning a tilted head from the cloaked wizard.

"I know that, what I want to know is 'what are they expecting me to do when I can't get near the town?'; the Council dispatched a unit there not long ago and they're keeping a close watch over the town now." Okay, they were hasty in making assumptions about his stupidity, but that didn't change the fact that he could… "And entering in midst of the battle won't help my image at all, they'll think I'm helping the bad guys… I'm a bad guy for them after all!"

"Natsu! Shut up and listen!" Jellal shouted irritated, the dragon-slayer was the only one who could break through his serious and calm persona. "Just go there and give a hand! When they see you helping the Rune Knights and Fairy Tail, they'll get the message that you're not a bad guy!"

"I still don't feel comfortable with doing this," Natsu muttered as he paced back and forth under the tree's shade, the eyes of the three Crime Sorciere's mages following his figure with some mix of curiousness and irritation until he stopped and turned to them. "Cannot you guys come too?"

"Sorry, but we can't," Meredy said with a shook of her head, pointing at her foster-mother's orb now showing images of Blue Pegasus, Sabertooth, Lamia and Cerberus before showing several small dark guilds mobilizing. "There are more guilds to warn and we're also planning on weakening their assault by attacking the small dark guilds that'll be the brunt force of the alliance."

"Tch! You're never of any help!" He protested with anger, his body moving on reflexes alone to avoid a barrage of lacrima orbs trying to hit him. "Okay, you're of help, but not the kind of help I like!"

"That's not better, but I'll accept it." The black-haired woman said with some bitterness, stopping her assault to let her leader –and husband- to continue with the talk.

"Natsu, as Meredy said, we can't help… now, but while waiting for us and the others, go and help the guild;" Jellal got near to the cloaked man and laid a hand on his shoulder. "You owe them that and more."

After saying that, and their goodbyes, Natsu was left alone to ponder about the subject on his own.

His mind screaming the one and true answer to all the questions he was making to himself.

_Don't go there!_

And he was forced to oblige, his mind was getting the right choices lately so... why not?

But the image of a young scarlet-haired knight and a young dark-haired wizard both wearing scarfs made him think twice on the matter.

If these guys from the Ixtab Alliance were about to attack Fairy Tail, then Nova and Kaki would be caught in the middle of the fight.

Shaking his head in annoyance, he started to walk towards the town and the guild with a calm exterior and aura; not wanting to give bad impressions to those traveling by the main road that leaded to the town.

'Why did I have a daughter?'

He mentally slapped himself, since a steel-gloved hand was not available to do it now, and lowered his head in a tired fashion.

'Oh yeah, me and my feelings…'

He walked calmly in between the whispering peoples of the town, gaining the attention of the guards and Rune Knights, that followed him all the way to the guild with guards high unable to do anything else, for his magic pressure created a field that they couldn't trespassed unless they were strong enough to stand it or he let them get near him.

Standing at the entrance of the place, he met face to face with Gildartz, Nova and Kaki standing at his sides, and all of them wearing different expressions. The old man scowling at seeing the cloaked wizard there, surrounded by guards and knights, as the scarlet-haired knight and the dark-haired dragon-slayer smiled at seeing the powerful wizard there to help them. Natsu lowered his mask and revealed a smirk to the bunch of them.

"I heard you guys need some help," Turning his face serious, his words came harsher and colder than any blizzard. "So I'm here to destroy all the enemies of Fairy Tail."

Gildartz' scowl deepened at that, detecting immediately that the pink-haired man had other motives for being there, be them the teens behind him. He released a sigh and walked past him to talk to the knights outside. "I'll take care from here on, I'll call if I need your help."

"B-but…! He's the Fallent Saint!" One of the town's guards screamed nervously, the hold on his sword and shield tightening. "Orders are to arrest him on sight! And those that help him!"

"Then arrest me and the rest of the guild, and be defenseless for the oncoming fight… besides," He pointed a finger to the renegade wizard behind him, smirking at the guards and the knights. "Are you sure you can jail someone like him by yourselves?"

"Uh… We… Us…" The guards started to doubt at remembering of whom they were talking about, though, the knights were more courageous.

"Then we'll keep him in our sight until help comes from the Council, he'll not be allowed to run away." Gildartz was about to try and frighten them when a hand touched his shoulder and he turned to see Natsu walking to the front with fierce eyes that made the soldiers feel like ice under the intense sun.

"Do as you wish, but if you get in my way… don't expect me to be merciful!" And he returned to the inside of the guild, Gildartz following him along Nova and Kaki, the three of them smirking at the sight of the Rune Knights retreating with their tails in between their legs. "Have you planned a defense?"

"Not yet, Jellal asked me to wait for you." Gildartz answered Natsu's question nonchalantly, walking through the surprised guild members to the second floor and his office. "Nova, Kaki, wait here with the others, we need to talk in private."

"Uh? But Nova's an S-class sorcerer!" Kaki protested loudly, not wanting to miss the meeting, but was cut short by said girl's hand on his shoulder and shook of her head. "Nova…"

"Wait here; you'll hear the plan after its finish." And with those last words, both men walked upstairs and locked themselves inside the master's office. Leaving both teenagers to wander and do something else until the discussion was over.

"Think he'll give us a big assignment?" Kaki asked to her, receiving another negative after both went to the bar and sat on the free stools; drinks being served to them by a handsome looking man with white short hair and blue eyes, dressed in an old fashioned bartender's attire consisting of black dress pants, a white long-sleeved shirt, a black vest over it and a red tie. "Thanks Garreth."

"No problem, Kaki," The man now known as Garreth replied with a sweet smile, looking worriedly to his friends after a few seconds passed. "Are you two worried about this attack?"

"I was, but now that brother's with us!" He raised a flame engulfed fist in the air, a wide smile spreading on his face that made the bartender –son of Freed and Mirajane Justine- smile confidently too; the confidence spreading and reaching him. "I'm all fired up!"

"You better be, this'll be no walk in the park; our enemies are seeking to destroy us." Nova said after taking a sip from her strawberry shake. "Use your full strength, both of you, they'll answer in kind."

"I know! That's why I'm all eager!" Garreth chuckled lightly at the boy's antics, seeing the knight's lips also twitching upwards as the words reached her heart too.

"Then, let's do our best, until the others get back." He said to them, making them nod with confidence and resolve, and making Kaki raised both his arms engulfed in fire.

"We'll show them Fairy Tail's strength!"

**To be continued**

* * *

><p><strong>New story! Yay! And this one is a multi-chaptered one that'll be continued after seeing the reaction from the readers! xD<strong>

**And after I finish with some of my other stories, as to not overwhelm myself with so much work. u_u**

**Some explanations? Well, the only one I can think of is the next one.**

**When I said **_Previously on Fairy Tail's second timeline:_ **I was not saying that the manga has a second timeline or anything, it's MY second timeline!**

**The first, the one being narrated in** _Knowing it from the Beginning_** i****s the original one, following a line of events set after the S-class mage trial arc from the manga; in my version of the events, Zeref did not call Acnowlogia or whatever its name, and the exams ended normally. With the mages that confronted the Grimoire Heart's Seven Kin of the Purgatory and Hades, and defeated them being promoted to S-class mages.**

**The second, the one being narrated now and through** _Dad's Friend__, Ten Wizard Fiends, The things she does _**and** _Memento _**starts almost the same to** _Knowing it from the Beginning _**with the exception that Natsu managed to keep his facade during the ordeal at Brammingmont and he managed to do... well, what he was planning to do and I explained through the past mentioned stories. XD**

**And lastly, the third timeline, is the one from** _Anymore, _**a possible ending to what will happen through the first timeline when Natsu and Erza fight the mayor enemy of the story. This timeline... I don't know, perhaps I'll continue it... but that would be making myself a JeRza fan and I won't like that... one single bit. xD**

**It's all about ramifications, my friends! XD**

**Now, doubts? Ask away!**

**Complaints? I'm all ears!**

**Compliments? Thank you!**

**Saludos.  
><strong>


End file.
